La bruja del océano
by MrRayney
Summary: Steven ha estado deprimido debido a la situación en la que se encuentra Lapislázuli. Pero cuando Connie se entera de esto, tal vez ella tenga una manera de poder ayudar a su amigo.


**Water Witch**

 **Escrito por TeamChaosPrez**

 **Traducido por MrRayney**

Bueno es un placer estar aquí ante ustedes querido fandom de Steven Universe. Mi nombre es MrRayney y vengo a presentarles una pequeña historia que encontré aquí mismo en FF. Debo dejar mil veces en claro que esta historia no es mía y solo es una traducción ya que no quiero que crean que esto es una especie de plagio, por lo tanto dejando en claro eso…espero que disfruten la historia que aquí les presento.

 ** _Steven Universe así como la historia presentada no son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos autores, lo único mío es el esfuerzo que hice a la hora de traducir este fanfic._**

* * *

 _ **La bruja del océano**_

No era ningún secreto que Steven extrañaba a Lapis. Las Crystal Gems a menudo lo encontraban de pie en el porche, mirando hacia el océano como un cachorro perdido. Desafortunadamente incluso con las constantes búsquedas que hacían, ninguno de ellos sabia como ayudarla pues no tenían idea de donde se encontraba escondida la fusión. Así que las tres gemas hacían todo en su poder para ayudarlo, tratando de que no se preocupara por la horrible situación en la que se encontraba su amiga.

Sin embargo, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que Connie averiguo lo que andaba mal y tan pronto como lo hizo, comenzó a recoger todas las botellas vacías de vino que tiraban detrás de un restaurante de lujo que estaba cerca de su casa. Cuando ella fue a visitar a Steven el sábado cuando el sol se encontraba en su punto más alto en el cielo y con una temperatura que podía compararse con la de un desierto, ella llevo consigo las botellas, una pluma y un bloc de notas.

Encontró a su amigo sentado en la playa en donde ella le había dicho que se encontrarían, coloco un mantel en el suelo y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas.

—Así que estaba pensando sobre lo que me dijiste el otro día, acerca de extrañar a Lapis— hablo la pequeña con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Si?— respondió Steven curioso por saber a donde quería llegar su amiga, mirándola con la cabeza inclinada.

—Pensé que…tal vez, te sentirías mejor si pudieras enviarle algunos mensajes— explico ella sacando los objetos que había llevado con ella de la pequeña canasta de picnic— Lo que tienes que hacer es escribir un mensaje en estos pedazos de papel, enrollarlos, meterlos en la botella y después lanzarlas al océano. Tal vez las corrientes de agua podrían llevarlo a donde quiera que esté.

La cara del niño se ilumino en ese instante, rápidamente tomo la pluma y el papel en sus manos. Con gran emoción empezó a garabatear algunos dibujos antes de comenzar a mordisquear el extremo de la pluma y pensar sobre lo que podría decirle. Después de unos minutos, empezó a escribir.

 _Querida Lapis,_

 _¡Hola! Soy yo, Steven. Espero que estés bien. Te extraño mucho. Me gustaría que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para poder ayudarte. Espero que Jasper no te esté dando muchos problemas ¿Cómo son los peces ahí abajo? Apuesto a que son muy bonitos y solo recuerda ¡Piensa positivo y todo te ira bien! Espero volver a verte pronto._

 _Con amor tu compañero de playa._

 _Steven_

— ¿Así está bien?— pregunto Steven mostrándole la carta a Connie.

Connie frunció los labios mientras analizaba la carta y después asintió.

— ¡Es perfecto!— contesto su amiga mientras tomaba la carta, para después enrollarla y meterla dentro de la botella— Y podrías escribirle una carta cada día. Tal vez…no sé, podrías contarle alguna historia o hablarle de tus misiones o algún pensamiento al azar que se te venga a la mente.

Steven asintió con entusiasmo y tomo la botella entre sus manos para después finalmente lanzara la botella lo más lejos posible hacia el océano, viendo como esta caía entre las olas y desaparecía en el horizonte. Cuando ya no podían verla, Steven dirigió su atención hacia Connie y decidió preguntarle algo.

— ¿De verdad crees que va a encontrarla?

—Creo que lo hará, después de todo ella tiene el océano bajo su control ¿verdad? Ella debe ser capaz de saber lo que entra y como conseguirlo si ella lo desea—contesto ella con una sonrisa— ¡Ahora que te parece si vamos a la Gran Rosquilla!

— ¡Eso suena bien para mí!— exclamo Steven y tomando de la muñeca a su amiga, ambos se dirigieron rápidamente a la pequeña ciudad.

Mientras tanto a miles de kilómetros bajo la superficie del océano, cuatro ojos verdes miraban hacia arriba, viendo fijamente un pequeño objeto que flotaba sobre sus cabezas. El objeto comenzó a balancearse debajo de la superficie mientras se deslizaba a través de una corriente oceánica acercándola a ella.

La bestia abrió la pequeña botella y saco la carta, teniendo mucho cuidado de formar una burbuja de oxigeno alrededor para que la tinta no se escurriera. Cuando termino de leerla por primera vez desde que se había encerrado a sí misma en aquella prisión, una sonrisa ilumino su rostro .

—Gracias, Steven— susurro la voz de Lapislázuli a pesar de saber que no podía oírla.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

Sinceramente espero que hayan disfrutado la historia así como yo disfrute traducirla, la razón de porque no traje una historia escrita por mi…es porque apesto y realmente no quiero contribuir con algún fics que podría catalogarse como malo. Además disfruto traducir y traer historias a aquellos que no manejan muy bien el idioma o aportar con algo bueno a este fandom.

Cualquier comentario será bien recibido, principalmente aquellos que señalen las fallas ortográficas o tengan concejos que darme porque lo único que quiero es ofrecerles buenas historias y traducciones.


End file.
